º Common Kids º
by Juny S. Tao
Summary: [MxM.YAOI]Crónica de 7 partes de la corta vida que construyeron estando tanto juntos como separados. Mello se largó guiado por su terquedad y Matt lloró al verse abandonado. Ambos llevarían una vida común hasta reunirse otra vez. [PART07:NO LAMENTO.FINAL]
1. HUIDA

**º Common Kidz º**

_(Niños Comunes)_

**Autora:** Juny S. Tao

**Fecha de Término:** 22 de Mayo de 2007

**Contenido:** Yaoi

**Parejas:** MattxMello

**Advertencia:** Ninguna por ahora

**Summary: ****Part01: HUIDA** Mello se largó de Wammy's House, pero ¿qué sucedió con Matt? Triste, desesperado y oliendo a tabaco en una esquina del baño de hombres del tercer piso. 'Maldito _seas, Mello...¡¡Maldito seas!!' _

**.db.db.db.db.**

**PART0****1: HUIDA**

_Cuatro años antes. _

_Baño de niños de Wammy's House, lejos de la habitación._

_Tercer piso._

_Matt y Near._

Estaba seguro que si Mello lo hubiera visto en esos instantes, lo hubiera pateado. Y es que…

-La cerámica está rica…-

Por Dios, Matt si empezaba a tener problemas. Su rostro permanecía pegado a la pared de cerámica celeste del baño de niños del tercer piso del orfanato, lugar bastante alejado de su habitación. Le encantaba quedarse durante, al menos, una hora recostado sobre aquella limpia pared de azulejos, observando el inhabitado lugar con solo uno de sus ojos abiertos.

Y, claro, fumando casi una cajetilla de cigarrillos robados. Si, robados, porque se los robaba cada viernes al muy afeminado del maestro de arte.

Risas de su parte.

-Maldito marica…- Balbuceó sin soltar el tubo de nicotina que tenía entre los labios. Expulsó un poco de humo por la nariz como solía hacerlo y, luego, continuó riendo, removiéndose en aquella esquina, su esquina, porque ya llevaba más de un mes acomodando su trasero en ella sin que nadie se lo reprochara.

Entonces, lo recordó y gruñó.

Matt si que tenía problemas, problema de todo tipo, y uno de ellos los tenía con el profesor de arte, quien lo reprobaba cada que tenía clase. ¿Qué le pasaba? No solo no le bastaba con obligarlo a quitarse las goggles en plena clase, sino que lo juntaba con cualquier jodido menso y a Mello lo sentaba junto a Near. ¡Siempre! Y por eso lo odiaba…

¡Si! Porque alejaba a su mejor amigo de él y… ¡y porque lo reprobaba como al peor de los idiotas!

-Ja! Hasta que resolví no volver más a su mugrosa clase y robarle sus ricos cigarrillos.- Y exhaló el humo de la victoria.

Si, bueno, ya dijimos que se los robaba, incluso hacía desastre y medio cuando lo hacía. Era como dejar su marca de "_Matty estuvo aquí, jódete viejo afeminado_".

Risas suyas.

Y, ahora, pensaba en su mejor amigo. ¿Qué tenía aquella palabra para que le hiciera recordar al quejitas de Mello? Pues ni sabía, pero estaba seguro que su perfecto corte con fleco tenía mucho que ver.

Nuevas risas y, de pronto, un ardor desconocido que surcaba su cuerpo con comienzo desconocido. Lo hizo despertar de su somnolencia y despegar la mejilla de la pared de azulejos del baño. No sabía porqué pero lo había puesto bastante ansioso. Sus manos ahora sudaban copiosamente y no encontraba razón alguna para ello. Respiró hondo y exhaló; volvió a recostarse en su esquina. Quizá se estaba enfermando de algo o, simplemente, era una alucinación muy realista.

Abrió ambos ojos, grandes, como platos. Luego, los volvió a cerrar. ¿Qué había sido eso? Ah, nada, un espasmo típico.

Ya había pasado más de media hora desde que llegó y, si mal no recordaba, ya era más de las 6 de la tarde. Ah, y la cena había estado bastante horrible; no comió nada; odiaba los guisantes.

Suspiró al darse cuenta que aquella última calada que le había dado a su cigarrillo, hecho de una deliciosa mezcla de tabaco y manzana, había sido la última de toda la noche y de la semana. _Qué horror_, pensó. Ahora debía esperar unos tres días para volver a asaltar los cajones del escritorio de su, sip, marica profesor.

¿Qué? Ya, ahora cúlpenlo por relacionar una cosa con la otra. Y es que ese sujeto, profesor suyo desde hace un par de meses, era la primera persona con facciones demasiado perfectas, ropas brillantes y feas, y gustos estrambóticos. Además, había oído en algún sitio que sujetos como esos oían a Celine Dion como si fuera regla central de una secta o algo por el estilo. Asco, odiaba cuando tarareaba sus canciones durante clases y, extrañamente, lo sentía sobre su oreja.

Mmm…

Extraño. Había recordado a Mello nuevamente. Carajo, como si no tuviera suficiente con que sus ricos cigarrillos se hubieran acabado…

Entonces, aquello regresó. Sus manos, sus manos comenzaron a sudar de nuevo, obligando a que las secara con parte de su camiseta, mientras una cosa… si, bueno, esa cosa rara le corría el cuerpo. Aquello lo hizo levantarse y pensar, pensar de nuevo.

-¿Qué me pasa? Demonios…- Se recriminó al tiempo que meneaba la cabeza como perro remojado y frotaba sus manos mojadas, esta vez, en sus pantalones. Sin embargo, no le dio mayor importancia a la situación. Recogió la cajetilla vacía que había dejado botada a un lado de los lavabos y salió de allí, despacio, debía hacerlo así porque allí todas las puertas eran de lo más viejas y soltaban chillidos delatores.

Lo que le recordaba.

Caminó un par de veces con una ambigua idea en la cabeza. Por un segundo, le dieron unas anormales ganas de mirar por las ventanas del pasillo por donde pasaba, pero no se detuvo, solo observó de reojo hacia el exterior. Inútilmente, sus ojos descubrieron cualquier cosa allí; había demasiados árboles y arbustos desde el lado en que estaba.

De repente, vio que algo corría entre ellos hasta la salida.

-¿Ah?-

Si, bueno, quizá era un animal o algo, pero no era por eso que se detuvo y pegó su rostro al cristal. Había sentido cómo aquella silueta lo atraía, no, lo llevaba consigo. No dejó de verla hasta que su paso desapareció. Ya, eso había sido raro, y lo era más porque, unos segundos después de aquel incidente, una tremenda tristeza lo atrapó. ¡Quería llorar como una niñita!

Asco.

-Mejor me voy a dormir.- Habló para sí, despegándose del vidrio de la ventana pero sin dejar de observar a través de él de reojo. -¿Quién habrá sido eso?- Pensó confundido mientras sus pies lo llevaban de regreso hacia la habitación que compartía con su mejor amigo y otro niños además de Near.

Al llegar a la puerta, sorbió por la nariz un par de veces. Ajap, debía retribuírselo a la muy anormal conmoción que sufrió hace unos momentos. De verdad, había querido llorar, pero—

-Near.- Y se quedó callado. El niño llevaba en sus brazos un par de cajas de rompecabezas nuevos, ya que ambas estaban recubiertas por plástico. Near tan solo llegó a la puerta y, luego de enviarle una miradita casi oculta al chico pelirrojo, siguió con su camino. –Oye.- Lo llamó ya estando dentro de la habitación.

-¿Qué quieres, Matt?- El niño menor guardó el par de cajas debajo de su cama y se levantó nuevamente. Miró a Matt con fijación por unos instantes antes de pasar por su lado.

-…-

-Iré al baño.- Dijo. Matt se hizo a un lado para dejarlo pasar. No era que se le hubiera olvidado su pregunta ni mucho menos, sucedía que había visto cierta sombra en el rostro del chico. Parpadeó confundido, otra vez. Near ya se había ido de allí y cerrado la puerta tras de sí.

-…-

No iba a decir nada más, en realidad, no tenía nada más que decir. Había oído un ruido parecido a lo que él había pronunciado antes de chocar con Near y, ahora, nada. La habitación estaba bastante empezando a oscurecerse.

-¿Qué--

Entonces, lo vio. Lo notó, extrañado, en medio de su cama. Encendió la luz dándole un golpe con su puño al interruptor y corrió hasta donde se encontraba tal cosa.

Una carta. Una carta con manchas de chocolate encima.

-Diablos, eres un cerdo, Mello.- Comentó divertido mientras lo habría. Recordó la vez cuando Mello había tenido que transcribir su tarea tres veces por andar comiendo sobre ella.

Eso había sido divertido. Matt había ensuciado su tarea apropósito para verlo sufrir, haciendo esas caritas tan bobas que sólo él podía poner.

-Veamos.- Y comenzó. –"_Matt, me largo de…_"- Su garganta se cerró al instante y sus ojos empezaron a moverse con rapidez, siguiendo cada letra, cada palabra allí escrita. Mello tenía una caligrafía impecable, pero sus intenciones apestaban. De verdad, de verdad apestaban.

El muchacho pelirrojo apretó los ojos. Luego, arrugó el papel embarrado en chocolate. Y, luego de aquello, cayó al suelo de rodillas. Cerró los ojos aún con el trozo de papel entre sus dedos.

-No, esto…- Gruñido. -¡Esto debe ser una jodida broma tuya, Mello!- Exclamó molesto, mucho, muy molesto. Apretó los dientes y, en instantes, ya se encontraba frente al armario de su mejor amigo con el único objetivo de corroborar lo leído.

Pero no pudo. En ese momento, sus manos se congelaron en la manija del pequeño armario frente a él, sus piernas no respondían y sus ojos no se abrían. No, no quería ver nada, fuera cierto o no.

Carajo, y él que había pensado en el otro lado de la moneda al ver esa carta sobre su cama. Su rostro había ejecutado la mayor de sus sonrisas mientras se burlaba de lo descuidado de que era su amigo, mientras pensaba en que él iba a… iba a…

-Asco…- Murmuró. -Eres un asco, Mello.- Esta vez más claro, pero más agudo también. Dejó caer el trozo de papel arrugado al suelo, el cual se perdió debajo de una de las camas del cuarto, y se alejó del armario. No lo vería. Moriría.

-Matt.-

-…-

-L murió.- Eso lo hizo detenerse. Giró el rostro sobre su hombro para ver a Near, quién tenía las secuelas de lo que él experimentaría en pocos minutos. Había llorado, pero dudaba que fuera por la misma razón que él, L tenía mucho más peso que Mello para Near. Entonces, regresó su vista al frente.

-…-

-Y Mello se fue.-

-…-

-No te lo dijo¿verdad?-

-…No.-

-Fue inesperado.- Silencio por parte del pelirrojo. Sorbió por la nariz. –Se rehusó a trabajar conmig—

-¡Lo sé¡El jamás cooperaría!- Exclamó con rabia. Apretó los puños y se giró a ver al niño de cabellos blancos, quien permanecía en silencio. -¡Es un maldito engreído que lo único que sabe es quejarse¿bien?!- Near no dijo nada. -¡Pues si eso es lo que quiere, que lo haga¡Por mí que se muera¿escuchaste¡¡Que se muera!!-

-…Matt.-

Este no oyó nada más que el eco de sus gritos en su mente. Ahora le dolía la cabeza y la vergüenza de que Near, el perfecto Near, lo viera llorando era infinita. Debía salir de allí ahora, no podía estar parado frente a alguien que…

Al demonio.

Avanzó con paso lento, pero luego aceleró y salió de la habitación como un rayo dando portazo y empujando a Near en el proceso. Tras la puerta cerrada, Matt tan solo se apoyó en ella unos segundos, cubrió su boca para evitar, inútilmente, escuchar los gemidos aguantados que salían de ella. Sin más, corrió, corrió hacia el baño del tercer piso, lejos de su habitación. Estando allí, se encerró y arrojó sus goggles hacia los lavabos con fuerza, sin importarle a dónde cayeran. Estas retumbaron en medio de la oscuridad.

-Maldito seas, Mello…- Pausa para patear una de las puertas de los cubículos. Más sollozos. El chico cubrió su rostro nuevamente y, tambaleándose, se apoyó contra la pared de azulejos, cerca de su esquina, chorreándose hasta caer al frío piso. –¡¡Maldito seas!!- Gritó con fuerza, con mucha más fuerza, confiado de que nadie, nadie en esa maldita casa de huérfanos lo oirían.

**.db.db.db.db.**

_Next:_** AMBOS**

_**¡GRACIAS X LEERME!**_

_Common Kidz__ © Juny S. Tao_


	2. AMBOS

**º Common Kidz º**

_(Niños Comunes)_

**Autora:** Juny S. Tao

**Fecha de Término:** 22 de Mayo de 2007

**Contenido:** Yaoi

**Parejas:** MattxMello

**Advertencia:** Ninguna por ahora

**Summary: ****Part02: AMBOS** Malos presentimientos asaltan la cabecita de Mello, quien se preocupa aún más al oír a Near llorar entre sueños. Sin embargo, habrá algo que lo ayudará a conciliar el sueño, por lo menos, durante esa noche.

**.db.db.db.db.**

**PART02****: AMBOS**

_Cuatro años y una semana antes de la tragedia en Wammy's House._

_Habitación compartida del segundo piso._

_Madrugada._

_Mello._

-Tengo un mal presentimiento, Matt.-

-¿Tuviste una pesadilla?-

-No, pero no puedo dormir ahora.-

Esa noche, había tomado un baño justo después de tener una de sus mejores cenas: pollo horneado con hierbas especiales. En aquel lugar, no existía ente viviente que no amara ese platillo que, difícilmente, servían los lunes. Se suponía que sería alguna cosa por demás nutritiva, pero esta vez había sido especial. Y desde que Mello habían recogido el tenedor de la mesa y visto como Matt le robaba un poco de su plato, sintió que algo estaba mal.

Claro, golpeó a Matt por aprovechado, pero no era nada de eso.

Luego de aquella cálida ducha, se colocó uno de sus pijamas negros y se metió a la cama. Fue el último junto con Matt, ya que se habían tardado en la oficina de uno de los maestros. ¿Razón? Si, bueno, lo mismo de siempre: ola de papeles sobre la cabeza de Near por parte de Mello. ¿Matt? Este solo lo había defendido como siempre hacía, se echaba la culpa y ambos quedaban en castigo.

En fin…

Ya metido en su cama, cerró los ojos dispuesto a dormir hasta las ocho de la mañana siguiente. Lo hizo, pero el efecto de Mofeo tan solo duró una media hora. Se levantó hastiado, después de quince minutos de intensa movedera sobre su almohada. Las colchas habían terminado en el suelo.

Mello se dobló para recogerlas, y fue allí cuando lo oyó. Era Near, el niño bonito que siempre le ganaba estaba…

-¿Near?- Susurró bastante bajo, casi inaudible, al tiempo que se acercaba a su cama. Lo vio removerse un poco, pero en ningún momento mostró su rostro afligido. Lo tenía completamente cubierto por su almohada mientras que todo él era una bolita blanca en medio de la cama. Al verlo así, algo lo golpeó desde adentro, y aquella sensación de vacío e incertidumbre lo invadió de nuevo.

Se alejó de la cama de su compañero de cuarto para oírlo nuevamente gemir bajito. Si, estaba llorando.

-Near…- Volvió a repetir. No sintió que lo había dicho por ganas, ese llamado incierto había salido por sí solo.

Entonces, recogió sus sábanas y colcha, y las dejó desordenadas sobre su cama. Luego, así como estaba, tan sólo avanzó hasta la cama de Matt, quien dormía casi a la orilla de la cama y abrazaba la almohada con fuerza. Mello sonrió de lado.

Lo removió. El chico durmiente se giró hacia el otro lado, con todo y almohada, lo cual permitió que el rubio se recostara en ese lado, calientito como lo había dejado su amigo. Entonces, sintió que se movía y ahora le hablaba.

-¿Qué…?- Mello se acomodó en la otra almohada y ni siquiera lo miró. Matt se quedó callado al verlo cerrar los ojos y respirara tranquilamente. Lo cubrió con las sábanas. –No preguntaré.-

-Gracias.-

De pronto, un pequeño silencio se formó entre ellos. El muchacho rubio se giró por completo, obligando a que el otro se arrimara un poco más y, así, lo viera al rostro.

-…Oye.- Mello lo miró. -¿Quieres chocolate?- Ofreció. Era cierto, no había ingerido ni medio gramo de chocolate antes de dormir y aquello era extraño. Sólo atinó a sonreír mientras que con una de sus manos halaba la camiseta de Matt, lo cual causó que quedara sobre él, cara a cara, muy cerca, mucho, muy cerca. El pelirrojo contuvo la respiración por unos cuantos instantes, luego, aflojó.

-No.- Mirada fija. –Solo abrázame¿si?-

-...- No dijo nada, pero obedeció. Estiró uno de sus brazos y con el envolvió los hombros de su amigo, de su mejor amigo. Este se aproximó todo lo que pudo al pecho caliente y palpitante que tenía en frente. Esto lo hizo casi reír, sabía que este tarado se emocionaba de manera mecánica en cuanto hacían ese tipo de cosas. Pero era lindo.

De pronto, pegó sus labios a su cuello, rozándolo con lentitud, haciéndole cosquillas que tuvieron una reacción favorable. Se sintió mucho más apretado.

-Matt.-

-¿Qué?-

Y allí estaban.

-Tengo un mal presentimiento.-

**.db.db.db.db.**

_Next:_** CIGARROS**

_**¡GRACIAS X LEERME!**_

_Common Kidz__ © Juny S. Tao_


	3. CIGARRILLOS

**º Common Kidz º**

_(Niños Comunes)_

**Autora:** Juny S. Tao

**Fecha de Término:** 22 de Mayo de 2007

**Contenido:** Yaoi

**Parejas:** MattxMello

**Advertencia:** Ninguna por ahora

**Summary: Part03: CIGARRILLOS** Matt necesita tener aquellos cigarrillos que tanto presumía su chucho maestro de arte, y Mello, chismoso como es, siguió al chico pelirrojo. Sin embargo, nunca imaginó que pudiera sentirse celoso de una mugre caja de cigarrillos. _'¡Matt, esto causa cáncer¿Lo sabías?' 'Si, Near lo explicó' '¡Nadie habló de Near!'_

**.db.db.db.db.**

**PART03: CIGARROS**

_Cuatro años y tres meses antes._

_Oficina del muy marica maestro nuevo de arte en Wammy's House._

_Primer piso._

_Matt y Mello._

-¿Qué rayos crees que haces?- Matt lo ignoró olímpicamente, él seguía muy interesado en la cerradura de la oficina. -¡Matt¡Hazme caso!-

-Ay¿qué?- Le contestó de mala gana. El rubio tan solo bufó molesto. ¿Cómo se atrevía a ignorarlo, eh? Pelirrojo baboso… ¬u¬

Rabieta mental.

-¿Podrías decirme para qué me has traído hasta acá? Tengo sueño, te contaré.-

-Mello, esto es importante.- El aludido elevó una ceja dándole a entender que no veía nada allí que fuera importante. Es más, podría decirse que su existencia allí también era insignificante. Digo, la de ambos. Entonces, Matt se levantó y miró a Mello con seriedad. –Dijiste que no te quejarías.-

Su compañero soltó la carcajada sorda tan típica en él. Por Dios, este sujeto si que estaba loco.

-¡Por favor!- Casi rogó. Matt veía con las cejas algo arrugadas a un Mello bastante cruel. Estaba de brazos cruzados frente a él mirándolo con cara de _"Analizo si esto realmente vale la pena del castigo"_.

Finalmente, se relajó.

-Bien, lo que sea.- Exclamó con sorna. Matt dio un muy ligero saltito. No, no ese saltito afeminado del profesor de arte, este era un saltito de hombres emocionados. u.u –Entonces¿qué rayos haces?- Volvió a preguntar al ver a su mejor amigo clavado con tanta curiosidad en aquella maldita chapa de bronce.

-Pues nada.-

-Ya, claro, llamemos nada a tu acto delincuencial.-

Matt le envió una miradita de reojo ante su actitud: estaba empezando a mosquearse. Si Mello podía ser bastante inteligente y astuto, también podía ser un quejicas engreído.

Y nada, suspiró derrotado.

-¡Maaaaatt!- Lo llamó el rubio zarandeando un poco la manga de su pijama al tiempo que su amigo de cabellos rojizos introducía un pequeño alambre en el agujero de la chapa de la oficina.

-¡Rayos, Mello!- Le reclamó mientras soltaba el alambre y soltaba la mano de Mello. Este frunció el ceño. –Cállate¿quieres? Esto es… ¡Aja! Listo.- Exclamó de repente, dejándole ver a su muy querido amigo que había podido abrir la puerta del lugar de la discordia. Entonces, ambos entraron. Matt cerró la puerta tras de sí.

-Ya¿ahora?-

-¿Te callas? Aún falta lo más importante.-

El muchacho del corte y fleco perfecto rodó los ojos en son de aburrición. ¿Qué le pasaba a Matt? El hecho que los estuvieran preparando para ser los sucesores del gran L no implicaba prácticas personales. No estaba seguro, pero quizá, solo quizá, Matt se quería adelantar a ellos al intentar organizar grupos de investigación y rastreo o esas cosas.

Sonrió ante aquella idea y pensó que el también quería estar enterado de la muy ridícula situación.

¿Qué? Todo puede ser si no existen pruebas. u.u

-Ma—

-¡Shhh!- Lo calló. Mello arrugó la nariz en señal de molestia. ¿Cómo se atrevía a callarlo siquiera, eh? –Ya casi está.- Le dijo bajando su voz en cada sílaba que soltaba. Por su parte, Mello se calló.

El chico de cabellera roja había desaparecido, literalmente, detrás del gran escritorio del profesor de arte a los pocos instantes que entraron al lugar. No prendieron más que una pequeña lamparita de mesa para luego cada uno ocuparse de lo suyo: Matt esculcando los cajones como parte del plan y Mello derramando inutilidad por doquier.

Mello podía oír a Matt discutir con la cerradura de uno de los cajones, sin embargo, pudo escucharlo celebrar a los pocos instantes. Entonces, se acercó a observar lo que había sucedido.

-¿Qué haces?-

-…-

-o.ó-

Nada. No, Matt no diría nada a menos que supiera que esa bella y pesada voz provenía de la caja de cigarrillos que había logrado conseguir. Sabía que el mucre profesor guardaba ese delicioso cigarrillos con toques de manzana en su oficina, lo sabía porque lo vio guardarlos un día que lo llamó a su oficina para informarle lo mal que llevaba el curso. Eso lo enfadó, si, pero ahora agradecía infinitamente su ineptitud a la hora de guardar secretos como estos.

Al hallarlos debajo de un par de planillas de notas, sus ojos se iluminaron y, automáticamente, pegó una de las cajetillas existentes a su mejilla para frotarla con afán. Mello, por supuesto, notó aquello y se le erizó la piel al ver como era que su mejor amigo se arrojaba contra la silla giratoria y, prácticamente, le declaraba su amor a aquellas mugrosas cajetillas de cigarrillos.

Odio.

Bueno, no tanto. Digamos que estaba un poco celoso de cierto objeto inanimado.

-¡Matt, ya!- Le espetó de repente. Se acercó a él y le quitó de las manos el maldito cigarrillo que ya había sacado con anticipación. Matt frunció el ceño ante el ataque.

-Dame eso.-

-Espera.- Y no hizo más que llevarlo hasta su nariz y frotarlo contra la misma. Fue rápida la manera en que lo alejó de sí. Esta mierda era brutal, olor tan fuerte, pero tan constante a la vez. Además, olía a manzanas. Lo acercó con más prudencia esta vez. -¿Manzanas?- Matt asintió viéndolo.

Mello se lo arrojó de mala gana. Su amigo, asustado, lo atrapó como pudo.

-Lo odio.-

Y aunque Matt lo vio de manera casi mortal, a él no le importó. Estaba molesto con ese maldito juguete al que le había tomado "cariño" tan rápido.

Sip, lo odiaba.

-Esto te matará, Matt.- El aludido sonrió de lado.

-Aja, si es que no lo haces tú primero.-

Esa misma noche, después de dejar todo como estaba… Miento, Matt no dejó nada en su lugar: sacó todos los cajones, revolvió todos sus papeles y garabateó las planillas de notas recién hechas. Si, bueno, Mello participó en ello porque en su retorcida mente aquello era sana diversión y Matt no lo desmintió en ningún momento.

Como decía. Esa misma noche, ambos se dirigieron al baño del tercer piso y se encerraron. Por uno de los tragaluces del lugar se podía observar como el cielo estaba por completo desolado: aún faltaban un par de días para que el primer cuarto de luna saliera y, con ella, las demás estrellas perdidas.

Por su parte, Matt se hallaba bastante emocionado con el positivo resultado de su misión, abría la cajetilla una y otra vez mientras palpaba, algunas veces, el par que llevaba en el bolsillo de su pantalón. Sonreía como un idiota y Mello de verdad quería golpearlo.

Bufó fuerte para llamar su atención.

-¿Qué pasa?-

-No sé qué hago aquí.-

-Sepa, tú viniste.-

-Payaso...-

Matt sonrió y, sin contestarle, abrió la cajetilla nueva. Pasó su nariz, a cierta distancia, para disfrutar, por centésima vez, del delicioso aroma del tabaco combinado perfectamente con las manzanas rojas.

Sin esperar más, sacó una caja de cerillos y encendí su primer cigarrillo.

-Waaa…- Exclamó con deleite. Mello observaba todo sentado en uno de los lavabos antiguos. Arrugó las cejas con molestia al ver a su amigo en tremenda divagación personal. ¿Sería tan bueno? No, lo creía así. El ambiente empezaba a fundirse con aquel pesado aroma y Matt, a su vez, empezaba a perderse dentro de una extraña humareda.

-Carajo, esto es un asco.- Soltó tapándose la nariz. –Me largó, púdrete solo con esa mierda.-

-Oye¿a dónde vas?-

-A dormir.-

-¿Por qué?-

-Por qué me aburro aquí, contigo y con tu nuevo mejor amigo.-

Esta fue la oportunidad de Matt para reír divertido.

-Estás celoso… _oso_ XD.-

Turno de Mello para hacer su jugada: sonrojarse y rabiar.

-¡Cállate!- Le gritó, acercándose a él y arranchándole el cigarrillo de los labios. Matt no se quejó, es más, le sonrió. A veces, Mello podía ser bastante divertido. –Ni siquiera huele mejor que yo…- Risa de su compañero.

-Ya, dame eso.-

-¡No!- Y lo alejó. -Asco, Matt, esto causa cáncer¿sabías?-

-…-

-¡¿Sabías?!-

-Si, claro. Near habló de eso en la clase de hace dos semanas.- Comentó como quien no quiere la cosa haciendo que Mello casi inflara los cachetes del coraje. ¿Por qué meter a Near en un momento crítico como este? Je, je. Claro, para fastidiar.

-¡Nadie está hablando de Near!- Renegó al instante. Se los dije: Mello es demasiado impulsivo, es su naturaleza; es como el gato al que le pisas la cola y ataca.

**.db.db.db.db.**

_Next:_** BESOS**

_**¡GRACIAS X LEERME!**_

_Common Kidz © Juny S. Tao_


	4. BESOS

**º Common Kidz º**

_(Niños Comunes)_

**Autora:** Juny S. Tao

**Fecha de Término:** 22 de Mayo de 2007

**Contenido:** Yaoi

**Parejas:** MattxMello

**Advertencia:** Pues besos, y eso NO es una advertencia. xD

**Summary: Part04: BESOS** Los niños de Wammy's lograron infiltrar una revista de dudosa procedencia al hogar y no hay quien se resista a echar una miradita, ni siquiera Matt. Sin embargo, Mello evitó hacerlo delante de todos y el resultado de eso fue… '_Todos son iguales.' '¿Qué cosa?' 'Los besos; todos son lo mismo sin importar la persona.' 'No te creo.' _

**.db.db.db.db.**

**PART04****: BESOS**

_Cinco años antes._

_Sala compartida de Wammy's House._

_Primer piso._

_Matt, Mello, Near y la revista._

La tarde estaba bastante aburrida. Hacía algo de frío, el almuerzo había acabado hace un par de horas y la dentadura de todos los niños estaba limpia ya. Sin embargo, el que lo baños se abarrotaban era poco frecuente, era como su cada uno de los habitantes de Wammy's supiera cuando era que su "grupo de aseo" iba a enjuagarse los dientes y lavarse las manos después de cada comida. Eso era bueno, los griteríos estaban descartados a esas horas del día.

Por su parte, en una de las habitaciones del primer piso del lugar, un grupo de niños disfrutaba de las actividades de la tarde. Mello y Matt estaban en el suelo, sentado en un par de cojines, bastante entretenidos con el nuevo videojuego que les había regalado Roger mientras que, a su lado y algo alejado, se hallaba un silencioso y metódico Near, armando un complicado caminito con las fichas del Dominó. Lo oían sorber por la nariz de ves en cuanto y Mello, tan curioso como es, se levantaba un poco ver como iba su hazaña intelectual mientras que Matt configuraba las bases del juego.

-¿Dejarías de hacer eso?- Mello lo miró. –Es un fastidio.-

-No estoy haciendo nada.-

-¡Pues mi hombro lo siente!- Y fue allí que alejó la mano pesada de Mello de su hombro. Este lo usaba como apoyo para levantarse. –Ya, vamos a jugar.-

-Espera.-

-Ahora, ¿qué?- Preguntó con hartazgo. Entonces, su amigo rubio hizo que girara su cara hacia lo que hacía el niño de cabellos blancos. E silencio, había cambiado de lugar y, ahora, empujaba la primera ficha de aquel largo caminito que había construido con cuatro cajas de fichas.

Se veía increíble, casi la mitad de la habitación estaba cubierta de esas cositas blancas irrompibles.

-Oye, que genial.- Murmuró Matt, mirando como las fichas aún no terminaban de caer. ¡Eran miles! De pronto, un golpe.

-¿Jugamos?-

Matt se sobó el brazo mientras hacía una mueca.

-Envidioso…-

Y antes de que el rubio pudiera contestarle, la puerta de la habitación se abrió y un grupo de niños entraron haciendo mínimo escándalo. Los tres habitantes giraron el rostro para ver, con la boca cerrada, como era que los nuevos cuchicheaban acerca de algo que parecía ser bastante bueno. Mello elevó una ceja sin entender mientras su amigo se levantaba, dejando el mando a un lado. Sin más, lo siguió, jalándolo de los jeans para que lo esperara.

-¿Qué es eso?- Preguntó el rubio al llegar al grupillo. Uno de ellos lo vio sonriente y señaló con el dedo la revista que otro de ellos llevaba entre manos. Mello se la arranchó de las manos para ver de qué se trataba. -…- Sonrojo.

-Dame eso.- Y se la quitó. -¡Carajo!- Exclamó con algo de entusiasmo. Mello lo observó de reojo. -¡¿Dónde conseguiste esto?! No necesito leer el reglamento del orfanato para decirte que está prohibido tenerlo.- Le dijo con voz normal, pero con cierto tino sabiondo. El dueño de la revista mostró molesti al instante y le quitó el objeto prohibido de las manos. Matt no dijo nada: se la quitó de nuevo. -¡Quiero ver, ¿no?!-

-…- Su mejor amigo no hizo nada, tan sólo se acercó más a Matt y, apoyado en su hombro, observó junto con él el contenido sucio que había entre las hojas coloridas. No era que le desagradaba pero, sencillamente, le daba pena el estar viendo todo eso. Nunca había estado con una chica de esa manera, ¡ni siquiera había besado a una!, y algunas cosas presentes allí de verdad le parecían grotescas.

Se retiró del lado de Matt con el ceño fruncido y, como muchas veces había hecho, fue hasta el lado de Near a ver qué era lo que hacía tanto, y, si podía, intentaría hacer algo mejor que eso.

Esa misma noche, casi pasadas las siete, Roger había pasado a hacer una especie de inspección a las habitaciones, argumentando que había visto y oído un alboroto anormal después del almuerzo. Quería asegurarse. Por su parte, Mello se la había pasado rondando por todos lados con esa cara rara que siempre porta: ojos muy abiertos, cejas fijas y labios curveados hacia abajo. Bastante intimidante si obviamos el hecho que llevaba su pijama de niño bueno y su barra de chocolate en una de sus manos.

Lindo. n.ñ

Pero eso no importaba ahora que había logrado localizar la cochina revista que tanta emoción había causado hace rato. No es que le molestara, pero quería analizar porqué todos los niños que conocía casi se babeaban con esas cosas. A él le daban asco, de verdad, e incluso Matt había quedado maravillado con la página siete en especial.

Pausa para gruñir como perro rabioso. Mordida a su chocolate.

-Estúpida revista, como si tuvieras algo interesante…- Murmuró entre dientes. Llegó a su habitación y, al fijarse con cautela que toda existencia allí estaba dormida y la luz permanecía apagada, entró y cerró la puerta sin hacer ruido. Luego, se dirigió hasta su armario y se metió entre su ropa. Cerró la puerta y encendió una pequeña linterna que guardaba por ahí.

-Veam—

-¡BUUH!-

-¡MIERDA!-

Risas, muchas risas. Mello abrió los ojos como platos y respiró profundo, una y otra vez; cuatro veces en total. Luego, pateó a Matt, no importaba a dónde le cayera el golpe, se lo merecía por imbésil y fisgón.

-¡¿Qué crees que haces ahí metido, eh?!- Le preguntó con esa voz exageradamente moderada. De verdad, quería gritarle su vida. Matt se sobaba el lado derecho del cuerpo, emitiendo gemiditos de dolor. Había sido salvaje. -¡¡Habla!!-

-¡Nada, ¿bien?!- Aja, ya. –No seas idiota, Mello, te conozco, ¿si?- Este lo miró, desconfiado. ¿Él qué carajos podía saber de esto? –Te alejaste de nosotros y no viste la revista y, encima, te fuiste a jugar con Near.- Gruñido por parte del aludido. –Sabía que harías esto, ¿cuándo no te escondes en tu armario cuando no quieres que te vean?-

-…-

-¿Lo ves?-

-No, está oscuro.- Y, mostrando su cara de niñito negado y resentido, apagó la linternita. Matt bufó ante su actitud infantil. Entonces, palpó lo que estuvo más cerca con la pura intención que encontrar la linterna. -¡¡¿Qué haces, idiota?!!-

Manotazo jefe.

-¡Oye, ¿qué te pasa?!-

-¡Me tocaste!-

-¡¿Y por eso me golpeas?!-

Pausa para que ambos se acomodaran un poco. Matt emitió un quejido, todavía le dolía el golpe.

-Estás demente, Mello.-

-Pues yo no fui el que toqué _ahí_.-

-¿Ah?-

-…- Gruñido. -¡Me tocaste entre las piernas, estúpido! ¡Eso!-

-Ah.-

-¡¿Sólo 'ah'?!- Silencio. -¿Sabes? A veces pienso que eres un verdadero animal, ¿qué haces aquí de todas maneras?- Le dijo con voz engreída, encendiendo la linterna nuevamente. Fue allí que Matt pudo divisar como era que su rostro enojado estaba algo sonrojado. Sonrió al verlo en la posición que Near solía adoptar al estar sentado en uno de los sofás grandes leyendo un libro. Y es que se veía…

Lindo. n.ñ

Su fleco estaba desordenado y, en una de sus manos, la revista esa de la tarde que había traído Fate.

-Oy—

-¡¿Qué?!-

-¿De dónde sacaste la revista?- Le preguntó. Mello la observó de reojo. -Se la robaste a Fate, ¿verdad?-

-¡Eso no te incumbe, Matt!-

Este rió un poco. Luego, se acercó un poco más a su amigo hasta quedar lo suficientemente cerca como para sentir el calorcillo ligero que emanaban sus mejillas.

-Aléjate, estás muy cerca.-

-Cállate.- Espetó tranquilo. Luego, sonrió con picardía. –Je, je. Querías verla, ¿verdad? Asqueroso pervertido…-

-¡Yo no quería ver nada de esto! ¡No soy ningún morboso!- Y Matt le creyó cada palabra, aja. Hinchó los cachetes un poco al ver tal falta de fe de Matt. -¡Matt, es en serio!-

-Vamos, admite que te dio curiosidad.-

-Claro que no, es grotesco.-

-Porque no lo has probado.-

Mello se sobresaltó ante eso. Eso que Matty acababa de decir significaba que…

-Claro, y tú sabes mucho, ¿no?-

-Nop, pero sé que no es tan grotesco como parece.-

-¿Cómo puedes saber eso? Ni siquiera has besado a una chica, Matt.- Habló su mejor amigo ante la cara tan creíble que le regalaba. La verdad era que no estaba seguro si es que Matt había tenido alguna experiencia de estas que se presentaban en la revista, pero estaba seguro que algo ocultaba con respecto a esto. Y, ¿saben? Eso lo asustó y, a su vez, lo puso de muy mal humor.

¿Estaría saliendo con alguna chica del orfanato y no le dijo nada? ¡¿Qué clase de amigo es ese?! ¡Si será pendejo…!

-Bue--

-Lo has hecho y no me has dicho.-

-¿Estás molesto?- Preguntó de pronto. Mello desvió la mirada, dándole a entender que no estaba molesto porque se lo ocultó, sino porque lo hizo con alguien diferente, alguien fuera de su círculo cerrado. Qué asco.

-…-

-Bueno, la verdad es que nunca lo he hecho.- Parpadeos del rubio. –No he besado nunca a una chica, pero sé que todos son iguales.-

-¿Qué cosa?-

-Los besos. Todos son iguales sin importar la persona.-

-No te creo.-

-¡Pues es verdad!-

-¡No…!- Y se calló mucho antes de completar algo coherente. Cerró la boca que abrió para gritarle otra vez y, en su lugar, abrió los ojos con normalidad, no de esa manera exagerada como si estuviera asustado o asombrado. Mello soltó la revista de repente y jaló de la camiseta a su amigo, su mejor amigo.

Entonces, pasó. Ambos pares de labios hicieron contacto ante lo que eran cuatro estrechas paredes de madera y un montón de ropa limpia con olor a suavizante. Ambos participantes mantuvieron los ojos abiertos en un principio, pero en cuanto Matt sintió algo húmero moverse sobre sus labios, los cerró primero y relajó los hombros para poder acercarse más a su rubio compañero.

La mano nerviosa que se había enredado en la camisa de dormir de Matt ahora se encontraba en su cuello, ajustando el agarre para que su dueño pudiera disfrutar de un beso profundo que, por primera vez, estaba probando. Y le estaba gustando.

Fue extraño al inicio, los labios que compartían con él estaban rígidos, no sabía que diablos hacer para que le respondiera de una manera que pudiera guiarlo. Fue que utilizó su lengua y guardó sus dientes. Ya estando dentro de la boca que tenía frente a él, Mello instó a que alguien lo sostuviera, así como él hacía con Matt y la base de su cuello.

Pero fue tarde para reaccionar, ya que el aire se hizo demasiado necesario y la incomodidad aumentaba. Además, los nervios regresaron.

-…-

-…-

Mello cubrió su boca con una de sus manos mientras mirada con algo de molestia a su amigo, el cual no decía nada. Estaba idiotizado mirando un punto ajeno en el espacio.

-…Y después dices que no eres un morboso.- Comentó con diversión. Si, le había gustado tanto como a él y, ahora, Mello esperaba que todos los besos que le seguían, fueran con Matt o con cualquier otra persona, fueran iguales, ya que estaba seguro que así los disfrutaría enormemente.

**.db.db.db.db.**

_Next:_** DE VUELTA Y REGRESO**

_**¡GRACIAS X LEERME!**_

_Common Kidz © Juny S. Tao_


	5. DE VUELTA Y REGRESO

**º Common Kidz º**

_(Niños Comunes)_

**Autora:** Juny S. Tao

**Fecha de Término:** 22 de Mayo de 2007

**Contenido:** Yaoi

**Parejas:** MattxMello

**Summary: Part05: VUELTA Y REGRESO** Estamos en medio del ahora y el momento en que ambos se encuentren ha llegado. Mello por fin a decidido ver al chico de los googles, sin embargo, este parece estar tan emocionado como afectado. '_Déjalo, Mello.' 'No quiero, te extrañe mucho, Matty…' 'Si, claro…'_

**.db.db.db.db.**

**PART05****: VUELTA Y REGRESO**

_Actualidad._

_Departamento alquilado; Los Ángeles, CA._

_Quinto piso._

_Matt._

Matt ya estaba instalado en el pequeño departamento que había conseguido en Los Ángeles por una módica suma de dinero. Si bien no tenía demasiado, podía afrontar los gastos hasta que pudiera conseguir más. No comía mucho, ni gastaba demasiado en frivolidades, es más, era dueño de un par caja de baterías nuevas que utilizaría para el grupo de videojuegos que había logrado comprar. Como los amaba, eran lo suficientemente entretenidos como para opacar el triste tormento que su mejor amigo le había regalado desde el día de su partida.

Habían sido más de dos meses de lloriqueos escondidos en el baño de niños del tercer piso y de maldiciones contra su persona. Lo llegó a odiar tanto que ya ni siquiera tenía idea de porqué lo hacía, tan solo quería asesinarlo con sus propias manos. Sin embargo, un viernes, luego del desayuno, lo pensó mejor mientras comía su avena caliente y se decidió a encontrarlo personalmente, golpearle el rostro muy fuerte y decirle lo mucho que lo había extrañado. Estuvo cuatro años esperando por ese día hasta que, sin saber cómo, Mello lo localizó en uno de sus escondites casuales. Llamó a su celular, le habló como si lo hubiera visto hace un par de horas y, ahora, también quería verlo.

Fue allí que él plan de golpearlo y decirle que lo había extrañado se desmoronó ante sus ojos. No dijo nada en cuanto lo escuchó decir _"Matt, soy Mello"_, tan sólo abrió la boca y sintió que todo se volvía negro. El cuerpo le tembló y obedeció de inmediato en cuanto su mejor amigo le pidió apuntar unos datos importantes. Decía que había pasado algo horrible hace unas cuantas semanas y que necesitaba su ayuda. Luego, colgó. Nada más.

-Ya no sé que hacer ahora.- Se dijo viendo la calle desde la ventana del quinto piso en donde se encontraba.

Tenía ambas manos en los bolsillos de sus pantalones ajustados y estas temblaban como el día en que recibió, después de mucho tiempo, una llamada del rubio ingrato. Si, ingrato porque lo abandonó sin siquiera avisar. Él hubiera entendido.

-Mentira, no lo hubiera dejado irse aunque me matara.- Sonrisa suya.

Ya, bueno, eso no tenía importancia ahora. Había visto una motocicleta aparcarse frente al edificio, lo cual lo obligó a ver su reloj: ya era la hora en que dijo Mello que vendría. Ya, claro, ahora quería orinarse en los pantalones.

-Carajo…- Balbuceó como pudo al ver como una elegante figura con pantalones de cuero bajaba del vehículo. Llevaba una chamarra con capucha cubriendo la mitad de su cuerpo, pero con haber visto la otra parte de su cuerpo cubierto por tela más sugerente, no se quejaría. Segundos después, vio la cabellera rubia aparecer bajo ese casco, mas no vio la cara del sujeto en cuestión.

-Bueno, supongo que esperaré a que subas.- Se dijo nuevamente. En realidad, quería lanzarse por las escaleras del edificio y llegar hasta él, pero ya sería muy obvia la desesperación. Debía estar tranquilo. –Aja, tranquilo…-

Y sus manos sudaron otra vez, por lo que tuvo que limpiarlas en los muslos de sus jeans ajustados. Respiró hondo y empezó con la caminata relajante. Una vuelta, dos vueltas, mirada hacia la puerta, otra vuelta, mirada a la chapa de la puerta, quinta vuelta, mir—

Allí estaba. Tocaba la puerta esperando a que le abriera… hasta que lo hizo.

Matt, sin tener tiempo para decir nada, sintió un peso regular sobre él, el cual lo empujaba hacia adentro y apretaba su cuello de manera brutal. Emitió un par de gemidos de dolor. De verdad que era fuerte dando abrazos.

-Ya, espera.- Le dijo tratando de apartarlo de él, pero la figura recién llegada se rehusó a hacerlo.

-No, no quiero que me veas.-

-¿Qué dices?- Ahora sí que no entendía nada de nada. O sea, venía y ¿ahora no quería que lo viera? Estaba loco si pensaba que le haría caso. –Estás demente si cre—

-Soy horrible, Matt, de verdad.- El chico pelirrojo quedó en silencio y dejó de forcejear. –Mi rostro está jodido por culpa de ese imbésil del segundo L, no sabes cómo lo odio.- Comentó con voz ruda, pero sonaba dolida, muy dolida. Mello todavía tenía en él esa parte tan tímida y resentida que mostraba en el orfanato. No cambiaría.

-No jodas, Mello.- Habló y, en un momento de distracción, lo empujó lejos de él. Entonces, lo vio: medio rostro derretido, oculto a medias por la capucha de la chaqueta. –Dios mío…-

-…-

Matt no dijo más, apretó los ojos y volvió a abrazar con fuerza el cuerpo de su amigo de corte y fleco perfecto, al menos, eso seguía igual de… bueno, perfecto.

A los pocos minutos de estar allí, abrazados como una inmóvil estatua del parque, ambos se separaron un poco para verse a los ojos. Mello parpadeó a ver que su amigo llevaba, como siempre, goggles en la cara, pero estos eran nuevos. No preguntó a nadie y los levantó para ver sus ojos azules, los cuales mantenía ocultos la mayor parte del tiempo.

De pronto, sintió enormes ansias por acariciar parte del rostro de Matt, justo el lado que él había perdido, el lado que jamás volvería a ser lindo. Aquel pensamiento lo obligó a arrugar las cejas con pena, demostrándole al amigo que no vio por más de cuatro años que estaba dolido y necesitaba algo de cariño.

Matt lo observó en silencio, sintiendo como la tela rígida de los guantes de Mello surcaban su cara con lentitud hasta llegar a sus labios y pasar hasta su cuello como último paradero. Tragó saliva al ver como los ojos medio cansados del rubio seguían fielmente sus movimientos y luego regresaban a ver los suyos con profundidad.

-Yo…-

-Lo sé, sé que quiere golpearme.- Le dijo, completando la frase que, hace unos días, pudo haber sido cierta mas no ahora. En estos momentos, lo único que su mente lo ordenaba hacer era abrazarlo con mucho más fuerza y besarlo como nunca antes lo había besado, olvidando cada cosa que pudo haber pensado o dicho acerca de él. Sin más, recordó el último beso que se dieron, el cual fue nada más y nada menos que en su esquina en el baño del tercer piso.

-…-

Matt sonrió de lado al ver como era que Mello se acercaba a él otra vez, abriendo un poco los labios y con el cuento de cerrar los ojos lentamente. Odiaba que hiciera eso, lo ponía tan nervioso, pero qué diablos. Una de sus manos apretó más la chaqueta que llevaba el rubio, mientras que este se ocupaba de arrastrar sus dedos hasta la nuca del pelirrojo, ambos, concientes y esperanzados con que aquello resultara de una vez.

Matty sintió que, como la primera vez, era el rubio quien lo apresaba primero, urgiéndole abrir la boca como primera demanda. Aplastó su cuello nuevamente hasta que no hubiera más espacios vacíos y solo existiera fricción, calor y más fricción entre ellos, sus lenguas y la saliva que empezaba a derramarse por la comisura de sus labios.

Y, así como la primera vez, el aire hizo falta, pero la comodidad era normal incluso los nervios ya no regresaban, estaban tan acostumbrados a esto que ya era una más de sus actividades.

-Oye, ¿hace cuánto no besas a alguien?- Preguntó Mello en son de burla al tiempo que soltaba un poco su abrazo y frotaba su nariz con la de su amigo con derecho a roces. Fui allí que sintió cuando la arrugó, fastidiado. -¿Qué?-

-…Nada.-

-Me mentiste.-

-¿Ah?-

-Dijiste que todos los besos eran iguales; es mentira, ¿lo sabías?-

Entonces, Matt se soltó de una sola, dejando al rubio con los brazos elevados y sin nada a lo cual acariciar. Aquello logró que Mello elevara una ceja ante su actitud, la cual no tenía nada de agradable. Cerró la puerta y lo siguió hasta la ventana que era hasta donde había caminado y volvió a envolverlo, encerrándolo con sus brazos por la cintura para así ocultar su rostro medio desfigurado entre su cuello y cabellos. Soltó un par de besitos por ahí, logrando que el pelirrojo se estremeciera.

-Déjalo, Mello.-

-No quiero.- Y lo apretó más contra sí. –Te extrañe mucho, Matty.-

-Si, claro.- Respondió sarcástico. Aquellas simple frase lo obligó a recordar, de manera vívida, los primeros momentos en que sintió su vida partirse por su causa. Se había ido dejándolo solo, abandonado y, con mucha más razón, olvidado y sin importancia.

Tuvo que sorber por la nariz al tiempo que se colocaba sus goggles nuevamente. No quería que lo viera con los ojos llorosos, no ahora que quería estar enojado, pero, ¡carajo!, no podía, no podía estar desarrollando sentimientos negros cuando lo único que interesaba ahora era volver a acariciar con ansias la cabellera rubia del muchacho desaparecido.

De pronto, escuchó a Mello suspirar derrotado y, luego, lo soltó despacio.

-¡Bien! Hablemos.-

Mello se acomodó la capucha de la chaqueta antes de darse la vuelta caminar hasta la puerta. Matt lo miraba desde el mismo lugar, junto a la ventana, sin decir nada, no entendía muy bien qué quería hacer.

-Vamos al tejado de esta pocilga.- Habló con una sonrisita de lado, provocándole a su mejor amigo una sonrisa de diversión. ¿Cuándo Mello había aprendido a ser amable? Exacto, nunca. Mello jamás diría nada amable aunque de ello dependiera su vida.

Al llegar al último piso de su edificio, el cual solo tenía siete, ambos se sentaron en el borde del mismo, mirando hacia el rascacielos más próximo. El cielo les decía que la puesta de sol no tardaría en aparecer y, con ella, la disminución de un par de grados en la temperatura. Matt sacó una cajetilla de cigarrillos del bolsillo de su chaleco y escogió uno, encendiéndolo con rapidez y expulsando la primera calada por la nariz.

Estaba callado, muy callado, y Mello ya estaba comiendo chocolate.

Sonrió ante esto. Esa era otra de las cosas que jamás cambiarían en él: su afición desmedida, casi enfermiza, con el cacao procesado.

-Y aún te ves bien.- Comentó el pelirrojo sin mirara al chico chocolate. Este lo observó de reojo.

-Ajap.-

-…- Matt sorbió por la nariz ante la respuesta. Quizá su cigarrillo se estaba consumiendo entre sus dedos mientras él observaba sin miedo alguno la acera siete pisos más abajo, pero su cerebro estaba… no, su mente estaba ocupada en saber porqué aquel miedo no era captado a comparación del miedo sentimental. Mello se portaba tan indiferente ahora, comía como siempre lo hizo en Wammy's House, sin ver a nadie, pero sabiendo que Matt siempre estaría allí.

Ya, si creía en lo que decía entonces era como decir que Mello nunca se preocupó por él porque tenía la sensación de que él siempre estaría allí.

Matt suspiró. Era cierto, todo.

-Sabías que siempre estaría esperándote y que, en el momento que llamaras, yo iría sin importa nada.- Habló en tono bajo sin verlo. Mello giró su faz hacia él para verlo jugar con el cigarrillo encendido y mirar hacia el vacío. Lo vio parpadear también y eso era típico signo de llanto, aunque Matt nunca llorara.

-Matty…- Comenzó, pero el chico negó con la cabeza, no quería que dijera nada o, simplemente, quería que lo olvidara. Si, no había dicho nada y, si lo pensaba de nuevo, Mello no le debía explicaciones tan profundas. Así que sonrió y, en ese mismo instante, Mello se recostó en su hombro, acomodando la forma de su cabeza al cuello de Matt.

-Me dirás toda la mierda que has hecho hasta ahora.- Dijo. Mello rió ante eso.

-La última: acostarme con la zorra de la discípula de Near.- Y volvió a reír, bajo, pero lo hizo. Por su parte, Matt frunció el ceño en silencio. No quería decirlo, pero su querido Mello se había convertido en eso: una zorra.

-Ya.-

-No estaba mal.-

-Aja, ya.-

-Incluso la—

-¡YA!- Le gritó, obligándolo a que se levantara del su cómodo lugar. -¿Qué no captas la indirecta, Mello?- Prosiguió, esta vez con voz fuerte, haciendo notar lo mal que le había caído el inocente comentario. Claro, pregunta con respuesta, sino te agradaba, allá tú. Pero ese no era el caso, no. El caso era qu—

¡ARG! Mello idiota…

-Bueno, me callaré.-

-Si, cállate.-

-…-

Mello respiró y se recostó en el hombro de Matt nuevamente.

-Matt.-

-… ¿Qué?-

-Near lo dijo: el necesitaba iniciativa y yo tranquilidad…- Pausa para elevar su mano cubierta hasta su rostro, delineando el inicio de su cicatriz. –Por eso pasó lo que pasó.-

-…-

-Yo…- Mello sorbió por la nariz antes de continuar. Se levantó de su apoyo y obligó a que Matt lo mirara. –¿Sabes? Creo que si no me hubiera ido del orfanato, nada de esto me hubiera pasado. Mi rostro seguiría intacto y—

-Seguiríamos juntos.-

-…- El rubio no hizo nada más que acercarse al rostro serio de Matt y colocar un beso lento sobre sus labios. El chico lo había tasado desde el día en que hablaron por teléfono, imaginaba que estaba enojado, pero se equivocó, estaba dolido, no molesto. Le respondía las muestras de afecto como siempre, pero lo hacía de manera fría y bastante mecánica. Mello no quería eso; lo había extrañado demasiado como para dejar que su actitud lo arruinara.

Genial, ahora estaba mostrando que era el peor de los egoístas.

Se separó de él sin despegar su mano del rostro del pelirrojo, la había dirigido hasta allí en medio del beso.

Suspiró.

-¿Matt?- Este parpadeó. -Dormiré aquí esta noche.-

**.db.db.db.db.**

_Next:_** PRIMERA VEZ**

_**¡GRACIAS X LEERME!**_

_Common Kids © Juny S. Tao_


	6. PRIMERA VEZ

**º Common Kidz º**

_(Niños Comunes)_

**Autora:** Juny S. Tao

**Fecha de Término:** 22 de Mayo de 2007

**Contenido:** Yaoi

**Parejas:** MattxMello

**Advertencias: **Digamos que es a lo que pude llegar. Es mi 1º fic, así que lo inducido…ahí queda. XD Juaz!

**Summary: Part06: PRIMERA VEZ **Según Matt, los videojuegos pueden ser una excelente manera de entretención, sin embargo, cuando la presencia de Mello se siente cerca, es más, está cerca, no puede hacer más que utilizar las ganas que le provoca. Además, esos pantalones que usa son tan… _'¿No te gustan?' 'Los amo, son tan… No sé, son muchas cosas.' 'Dilas… una a una.'_

**.db.db.db.db.**

**PART06****: PRIMERA VEZ**

_Actualidad. Esa noche._

_Departamento alquilado; Los Ángeles, CA._

_Quinto piso._

_Matt y Mello._

Mello no recordaba qué cantidad de cigarrillos había empezado a fumarse Matt el primer día que logró conseguir aquellas cajetillas coloridas del cajón del maestro, pero, ciertamente, aquella infantil, por así decirlo, cantidad había incrementado de manera monumental. No traía reloj, pero estaba seguro que en menos de media hora su amigo había acabado con una cajetilla completa.

No le dice nada, tan solo ve su perfil vago mientras juega videojuegos. Lo acompañó a hacerlo como siempre lo hacía estando en Wammy's House. Y, como siempre, también perdía.

-Asco.- Habló con molestia. Dejó el mando a un lado para voltear a ver al pelirrojo. –Ya no quiero jugar, Matt.- Este rió.

-Claro.-

-Hablo en serio.-

-Ajap.- Le respondió. Mello elevó una ceja ante esto mientras Matt encendía otro cigarrillo al mismo tiempo que buscaba otro videojuego diferente. Se la habían pasado jugando el mismo por más de una hora. –Toma.- Le dijo, sosteniendo el mando abandonado hacia él.

El rubio ni siquiera se molestó en tomarlo.

Pero Matt insistió mientras avanzaba con la segunda calada de su nuevo cigarrillo.

Expulsó el humo por la nariz como solía hacerlo algunas veces; Mello bufó con hartazgo.

-Te dije que estoy harto, aburrido de estas estupideces.-

Matt lo miró sin expresión alguna. Si, le había dolido el comentario hacia sus únicos compañeros de vida. Sorbió por la nariz simulando una ofensa que terminaría en llanto.

-Lloraré.-

-¡Ja! Si, claro, Matt.-

-Lo haré, lo juro.- Y volvió a sorber por nariz. El muchacho de la cicatriz lo observó de reojo antes de poner su típica cara de _"te odio, pero te aguanto". _

-De acuerdo, mierda, jugaré.- Y tomó el mando de las manos de un complacido pelirrojo. Rápidamente, preparó todo lo demás. –Como si no tuviéramos cosas más importantes que hacer…- Comentó entre dientes. Matty supo que debía observarlo al segundo siguiente. Le dio algo de risa el ver como soplaba hacia arriba y su cerquillo bailaba un poco; parecía un mocoso de parvulario haciendo eso.

Ya, quería verlo hacer rabieta. Ja, ja.

Pero sería después de terminar aquella carrera de autos en su Nintendo Game Cube y, obviamente, después de ganarle.

A los minutos siguientes, sucedió lo que predijo: Mello perdía; Matt elevaba los brazos anunciando su victoria; Mello arrojaba el mando contra la pantalla; Matt estaba a punto de sufrir un paro respiratorio.

-¡Casi lo arruinas, idiota!-

-Ya, ya, que yo soy más importante que esa porquería electrónica.-

-…Pero es nueva.- Replicó, apagando la consola sin mirar a su agresor verbal. Entonces, empezó.

-¡Ya, Matt!-

Sip, Mello gritó de manera engreída y bastante inmadura. Matt tenía cierto conocimiento del nuevo comportamiento de su mejor amigo, ya que, además de estar pensándolo la mayoría de su tiempo de ocio, hizo unas cuantas predicciones. Debía decir, después de pasar ya casi unas tres horas con él, que la actitud con que solía vivir en Wammy's House era igual o más aguantable que la de ahora. Si, exacto: seguía siendo un muchacho engreído, envidioso y super quejitas.

Tuvo que suspirar de manera derrotada al verse inmerso, nuevamente, entre su situación y la muy inmadura actitud del rubio.

Bah, podría lidiar con ella así como siempre lo hizo.

-Bien.-

-Bien, ¿que?- Preguntó Mello con una mueca, mezclando la curiosidad con el enfado sin darse cuenta. Matt sonrió de lado.

-Sigues siendo un maldito quejitas, Mello.- Le soltó en son de burla para luego aplastar la colilla de cigarro en un cenicero cercano. Mientras tanto, reía. –No has cambiado para nada, además…- Pausa para achicar los ojos. –Mi consola si que es más importante que tú.- Mentía, obviamente. Matt hubiera sido capaz de renunciar a vivir con todo ese tipo de cosas divertidas durante años si aquello le acreditaba que Mello estaría con él. Realmente, ellos hacían cosas mejores que solo jugar videojuegos.

-…-

-Mmm…- Empezó. El chico de corte y fleco perfecto había quedado con un extraño tic en la ceja derecha después de la declaración de Matt y, ahora, sólo podía verlo mientras mordía su labio inferior con algo de fuerza. –Oye.-

-No.-

-No, ¿qué? ¡Ni dije nada!-

-…Arg, ya, nada. Dime.-

Derrotado. La verdad era que no quería pelear con Matty ahora, sería por demás aburrido.

-Pues…-

-¡Ya, habla! Pareces mujercita con todo ese balbuceo idiota.-

Matt elevó una ceja escéptico sin creer lo que oía. ¿Ahora él parecía mujercita? Ya, aja, si claro, él era la mujercita ahora.

-De acuerdo.- Volvió a empezar. Y, de pronto, una sonrisa de aquellas surcó su rostro. Mello obvió eso, pero aquella mano inquieta que empezaba a subir desde su rodilla lo ayudó a comprender el mensaje retardado que su amigo pelirrojo le enviaba.

Una idea se estableció en su mente de manera inmediata. No, no pensaba de manera coherente desde que el cosquilleo que le proporcionaba ciertos dedos largos llegó mucho más allá de lo que ellos podrían llegar a tocar. Tragó saliva sin sentirse nervioso, solo era para desocupar partes de su boca que habían quedado inundadas en el inicio del momento. Giró su rostro y se acercó al chico de los goggles, logrando que ambos rostro quedaran más que unidos. Sus lenguas se encontraron al instante de sentirse cerca, se abrazaron en el aire y luego se fusionaron dentro de la boca de alguno de ellos, cualquiera, y los dos pares de manos tomaron fuerza y se ubicaron en zonas estratégicas, justas y perfectas para sostener al ente ajeno con el que estaban jugando.

Era divertido. Era divertido y fresco el sentir la calidad de beso que juntos experimentaban después de los tantos que compartieron en el tejado de aquel edificio. Si bien bajaron sin más nada, no podían olvidarse tales ganas de continuar con lo empezado. Mello era terco, pero se contuvo; recién había llegado.

Rápido fue y ahora ambos estaban tendidos en medio del desorden del departamento que Matt había alquilado por unos días, quizá más. El pelirrojo empujó, sin cuidado, con el brazo desocupado los cassettes de juegos junto con la consola para lograr encontrar un mayor espacio de esparcimiento para ellos, ya que su querido rubio parecía estar bastante emocionado con la actividad. Y nada, él le siguió el juego en cuanto lo sintió excavar dentro de sus jeans.

-Están ajustados…- Comentó en medio del beso. Soltó al muchacho para tomar aire y darle la vuelta. Lo empujó mientras apretaba con rudeza su camiseta de rayas; el dueño de ella se dejó hacer hasta quedar tendido sobre el piso de madera oscura con Mello sobre sus caderas.

Mierda, y ahora iniciaba un vaivén sobre él… induciéndolo a lo perversa que sería la continuación a todo aquello.

-Carajo…- Casi suspiró. El aire aún le faltaba y las intensas cosquillas que empezaba a sentir en la parte baja de su anatomía no ayudaban mucho que digamos. Empezaría a reírse en cualquier momento. –¡Basta, basta…!- Risas de parte de ambos. –Ya, déjame hacer eso.- Pidió el pelirrojo al ver como era que su compañero iniciaba el proceso de quitarse las prendas que llevaba. Quería hacerlo él mismo.

Desde que bajaron, Mello decidió prescindir de la chaqueta de capucha que había traído y lo que Matt había visto lo sorprendió un poco: atuendo hecho de puro cuero y, en los pantalones, una sugerente enredadera que terminaba en un lindo lacito.

No, no pensó en eso, pensó en lo otro: Mello parecía una chica con ese tipo de pantalones. Tan apretados y…

Entonces, comenzó a reír nuevamente, esta vez, contra el cuello caliente del rubio. Había estado allí desde que se incorporó para proseguir con su suerte de desnudar a Mello. Ya se había abierto su apretado chaleco con cierre y ahora, claro, le seguían los pantalones.

Pero…

-¿Qué es… tan divertido?- Le preguntó al oído sin dejar de moverse sobre él. Matt lo estrujó más contra su pecho, pero seguía riendo.

-Tus pantalones.- Declaró entre risa y risa. Y, aunque seguía deleitándose con la piel algo marcada del rubio, no podía callarse. Fue allí que Mello haló sus cabellos en venganza. -¡Oye!-

-Cállate y sigue con lo haces.- Le ordenó con voz grave. Matt emitió una risilla en última instancia antes de internar sus dedos entre el ajustado amarre de los pantalones en cuestión. _Dios mío_, pensó. -¿No te gustan?-

-Los amo, son tan…- Pausa para extender un lengüetazo hasta la barbilla del rubio. Este estiró el cuello al mismo tiempo que cerraba los ojos y soltaba una sonrisita complacida. –No sé, son muchas cosas.- Completó sin saber al tiempo que se deshacía de sus goggles. Es que, ¿qué carajos iba a decir ante aquello? Había demasiados adjetivos implicados entre costura y costura.

-Dilas.- Suspiro. –Una a una.-

Je, je.

-Veamos…- A este punto, el joven amante de los videojuegos creía haber encontrado nueva afición y tenía mucho que ver con los pantalones que quitaría en poco tiempo. –Son ardientes…- Y sus dedos lograron desamarrar el lazo inicial, luego, seguiría con el entrevero de vueltas. Por su parte, Mello mantenía los ojos cerrados, disfrutando con paciencia las caricias de aquella mano en su cintura y de esa húmeda y caliente boca mordiendo y lamiendo su oído.

Nada más que eso y ya estaba hecho, derretido.

-¿Qué… más?-

-Sexy…- Un cruce menos y aún habían más.

-Ajá…-

-Apretados…-

-Ja…-

-Perturbadores…- Aquello debió decirlo en medio de un gruñido de excitación. Si, aquel par de pantalones era demasiado perturbador por la vista humana. Le había sucedido y el pendejo de Mello lo sabía.

Así que rió e hizo un comentario de lo más engreído.

-Lo sé…-

-Y muy de… _zorra_.- Y ante el fraseo con tinte degenerado del pelirrojo, el amarre había sido vencido por las hábiles manos de Matty.

Risas de ambos.

**.db.db.db.db.**

_Next and Final: __**NO LAMENTO**_

_**¡GRACIAS X LEERME!**_

_Common Kids © Juny S. Tao_


	7. NO LAMENTO

**º Common Kidz º**

_(Niños Comunes)_

**Autora:** Juny S. Tao

**Fecha de Término:** 22 de Mayo de 2007

**Contenido:** Yaoi

**Parejas:** MattxMello

**Advertencias: **Ninguna, pero es el final de la historia. :3

**Summary: Part07: NO LAMENTO **Bueno, pues era obvio que Mello no podía separarse demasiado tiempo de su otra obsesión: el chocolate. Es de madrugada y no deja dormir a Matty con sus… mordidas. Sin embargo, para él, eso no le parece lo más importante del momento. _'Esta mañana…' '¿Qué? ¿Qué pasó esta mañana?' 'Yo estaba pensando.' 'Wau…Ja.'_

**.db.db.db.db.**

**PART07****: NO LAMENTO**

_Actualidad. Esa madrugada._

_Departamento alquilado; Los Ángeles, CA._

_Quinto piso._

_Matt y Mello._

-¿No duermes?- Preguntó al sentirlo moverse a su lado.

-Uhn.- Contestó y, como si nada, emitió un reconocido sonido para los oídos moderados de Matt. Este se giró a verlo.

-¿Estás comiendo chocolate a esta hora?-

-¿Alguien dijo que no se podía?- Mirada irónica. –No me jodas.- Y nada, siguió con su merienda de más de media noche. Ante aquella contestación para nada ocurrente en el caso de Mello, Matt suspiró derrotado y regresó a su anterior posición: de costado, mirando a un rincón oscuro del lugar.

Si bien, como dijimos, el departamento que había alquilado no era muy grande, la cama que tenía era bastante cómoda. Tenía cuatro almohadas suaves al tacto y cómodas para la cabeza cansada, pero, en el caso de ellos, las dejaron de lado y se quedaron con solo la sábana delgada ante el poco frío que se sentía allí.

Con los cuerpos cansados, abusados y sudados, lo único que podían hacer ahora era descansar, dormir un rato siquiera antes de poder darse una ducha por separado. No, jamás se habían bañado juntos antes pero, esta vez, el rubio adicto a las chocolatinas tenía toda la intención de proponerlo para la mañana poco soleada que se avecinada. Tendría que irse antes de las doce, tenía cosas que hacer, tenía que seguir con lo planeado aunque fuera desde el segundo plano. Ahora no podía mandar a nadie, todos estaban muertos por culpa de los muy astutos ataques del bastardo usurpador.

Esa noche, estando en medio de la oscuridad, buscó una de sus tabletas de chocolate para no aburrirse entre pensamiento y pensamiento. Aunque la existencia de ese nuevo L lo tenía fastidiado a diario y el encabezamiento de Near en la carrera era evidente, no podía descartar que hubiera otras cosas que tampoco lo dejaban dormir, y una de ellas tampoco podía dormir.

Lo consideró, lo llamó y aquí estaba. No lo había olvidado, por supuesto, pero en esos instantes la muerte de L y el caso Kira era mucho más importante que tonterías de niños; y se fue de ese mugre orfanato para no pensar más en ello, tan solo quería hacer las cosas.

Suspiro de tranquilidad.

Hasta ahora, no había tenido día más relajante y divertido que este. Todo lo tenía sobre la cabeza y ya estaba harto, pero debía seguir adelante por su honor; lo último que perdería sería la dignidad mas ya la estaba pisoteando al ayudar a Near con sus jueguitos bobos.

Hace menos de dos horas que habían terminado de hacer el ruido que una relación pasional implicada. Ninguno de los dos era escandalosos, pero esa noche habían rebasado los límites. Bueno, ya eran adultos y las hormonas hacían mejor su trabajo, pero aún no resolvía como pudo haber sentido tal magnitud de… de… ¡No sabía siquiera lo que había sentido! Sólo sabía que había sido delicioso e inigualable.

Observó a su compañero removerse sobre el colchón. Siguió comiendo el pedazo de dulce que tenía entre manos.

-Esta mañana…-

-¿Qué? ¿Qué pasó esta mañana?-

Matt sorbió por la nariz, pero no era sinónimo de llanto. Los gimoteos que su amigo utilizaba antes de eso eran bastante singulares. Es más, era raro oírlos.

-Yo estaba pensando.-

-Wau…- Ja, burla.

-Sobre nosotros y…- ¿No podía dejar de hablar recortado? Era estresante.

-Y, ¿qué cosa? Dime.-

Fue allí que Matt se giró para ver al rubio comer tranquilamente. Masticaba como si el mundo fuera eterno, saboreando cada pedazo de chocolate como si fuera el último. Entonces, no tuvo más opción que tomarlo de los cabellos y acercarlo hacia él para besarlo. Rico. Había matado dos pájaros en una: dulce chocolate, profundo beso.

Al separarse, Mello pasó su legua sobre sus labios, los de Matt. Luego, sobre los propios. Aún estaban a ínfimos centímetros de distancia.

-¿Qué más?-

-El día en que te fuiste dejándome esa estúpida nota.-

Mello sonrió ante ello.

-La manché de chocolate adrede, ¿sabías?-

-Copión.-

-Así verías que no dudaba en lo que decía.- Matt parpadeó ante esas últimas palabras. –Si bien me largaba del maldito hogar de huérfanos, volvería; y lo dije.-

-Si…-

-Y volví.-

-Y te tardaste.- Comentó en voz baja con cierto tinte resentido. Aunque Mello lo notó, no hizo nada por cambiar eso, tenía todo el sentido del mundo, así que no pudo hacer más que besarlo otra vez para luego darle una nueva mordida a su chocolate. –Oye, ¿trabajarás con Near?- Gruñido por parte del aludido.

-Para mi desgracia, ya lo hago.-

-Está bien.- Dijo, emitiendo una sonrisa pequeña. –Hazlo, que yo me ocuparé de que no mueras antes que yo.- Y lo último que ocurrió fueron las caricias en los cabellos rubios con su dueño quedando pasmado con lo dicho.

**.db.db.db.db.**

**.Fin.**

**Notas de Autora. **Wai! Se terminó y creo que el final fue la cosita más tierna que se me pudo ocurrir. x3 Ja, ja, ja. Pues, ya que tengo una base casi estable en el tema del M&M, prometo traerles otro fic un poco más prendido… ni que yo fuera de piedra tb. u.ú

En fin, espero les haya gustado y si no, pues que le vamos a hacer. XDD Se me cuidan!

Por cierto, subí un **nuevo fic de Death Note**, un oneshot llamado **Wonderland**. Una pareja poco conocida por aquí, pero lo hice porque LA AMO. Jojojo! Espero se den una vuelta por allí. ñ.ñ Pásense a mi Profile y, si quieren, a mi LJ que está como Homepage en el mismo. :3

_**¡GRACIAS X LEERME!**_

_Common Kids © Juny S. Tao_


End file.
